lord_of_the_bumsfandomcom-20200215-history
LOTBIS
''Lord of the Bums in Space'' Lord of the bums in space is a spin off of the main series of lord of the Bums. The main series of Lord of the Bums consisted of the partial movie Lord of the Bums 1: The legend of the Quadrillon dollar bill the second movie Lord of the Bums 2 : Bums go to Germany and the written but never filmed Prequel Lord of the Bums 3: The eyes of the tiger. The spin off Series Lord of the Bums in Space is a different format that takes place in webisodes with an upcoming season that will have 7 episodes. Background In Lord of the Bums in space there are some characters that are from the orginal series it is later contained in a flash back that Chris and James were both dead from the events of Lord of The Bums 2. James and Chris were trying to break out of hell but since James had already broke out to help Chris. The whole time in hell there was a special place for the most Evil people such as Greedy Dan and Hitler. Chris devised a plan that he broked his butt out to get achool and posion to give to the main gaurd to hell. When the main gaurd was out Chris let out the all mighty Hitler. Chris found something weird though there were two people in the cell, Chris found out that Hitler had become so torn that he had split into a good and an evil side. Evil Hilter started to wreck havoc around hell sucking everyones power in sight and becoming more powerful. While this was happening Dan tricked Dans lawyer into opening the door promising that they could go out on a date but when she did Dan threw her into the high security cell. With all the craziness Good Hitler Dan Chris and james all escaped out of hell and into their new lifes. The planet was no longer called Earth it was called Dans Dads planet when Dans dad died he had a robot that was man to take out his brain and store it till it could be put into a robot. He was put into a robot 200 years later and was able to take over the world since he was no longer weak from being old. He easly got followers and took over earth to make it Dans dad planet. In the 100 years after that space travel was made so that other planets were explored. Dan got out and found this about his dad and went to comfront him but Dans dad plugged himself in so he outlasted Dan. Dan fell over and hit a table and made a soda fly at Dans Dad and made him short out and Dans Dad brain died. Dan scared his dads followers into serving him and started a reign of oppression when dans dad had been a great leader. Hitler came back to the world and he tried to find a place to stay out but many people didnt like him since regualr hitler was making such chaos. Hitler eventually found someone to take him in he said that Hitler would have to sleep in a tent because his house was filled with tampons because that was his retirment since tampons never went bad. The mans name was Matt and he was named after a great karate master the man told hitler that maybe he should change his name to good space hitler so people would not confuse him with the evil hitler. One day later when good space hitler was asleep out back a robber came in and killed matt but was repelled when gsh fought him. The man ran away but the police picked him up but gsh was too greived to go identify him. Hitler then remember the guys that escaped with him and thought maybe he would find them to help him sell his "Dads" tampoons. Chris escaped into a different world then he had ever seen he tried to find a place to stay but couldnt so he abducted someones child for ransom till they gave him a gun and then he robbed people for non bum clothes so he could find a job he found one at space chuckie cheese he stole the keys there and would sleep in the ball pit. He got write ups for giving kids space booze and weed and being drunk and high but didnt get fired. Then he was accused of having sex with a girl that was space underage some say 13 some say 14 no one knows. But Chris shot thier dad/husband in the spine so he was paralized so they forgot about pressing charges about the sex. Chris finally got fired and was taken to prison after he was found having sex with chuckies face in the ball pit while looking at space porn. James escaped from hell and found good work at a space 7 11 and worked there for a long time. One day he got robbed and had to fight of a man that tried to steal from the register and tried to rape him. James cut off his penis and put it in the window to show other shoplifters not to mess with the store. unfortunatly for james the man was a senators son and james got arrested and thrown in prision. After being in prison for two months Gsh came to rescue james and chris and then the story is told in the webisodes.